Of girlfriends, best buddies and denials
by show-addicted
Summary: Yufune has a cute girlfriend from first year and spends much less time with his friends. Okada is jealous and very much in denial. Yufune/Okada, some slight Yufune/random girl.


Title: Of girlfriends, best buddies and denials

Pairing: Okada/Yufune, slight Yufune/random girl

Rating: PG13

World: drama (haven't read the manga)

Warning: swearing. A lot.

Summary: Yufune has a cute girlfriend from first year and spends much less time with his friends. Okada is jealous and very much in denial.

Notes: This fic has originally been posted to the LJ communities some time ago, by myself OF COURSE. I thought now, hey, why not post it to ? So here it is~

* * *

><p>Her name was Masaki-chan or something, she was a first-year, she kept her hair in two cute pigtails and Okada hated every little thing about her, down to the fact of her existence. He didn't even know why; he didn't think he'd ever said more than a few words to her and whenever he met her at school, she always smiled and politely bowed her head, like everyone should when greeting their<em> senpai<em>.

He didn't want to think it may have something to do with the fact that she was Yufune's girlfriend, but deep down, he knew it was the truth.

In the rare moments when he entertained the possibility, he tried to reason with himself that it was actually quite normal and natural for him to hate his friend's girl. Because of her, he now rarely had a chance to talk to Yufune outside of classes or baseball practice; it unsettled him, since for as long as he remembered, he and Yufune were always inseparable. He probably got too used to his friend's constant presence and now that it was gone, he was irrationally blaming the most obvious person – the girlfriend.

Irrationality didn't agree with him very much. It made him cranky.

It's not like Yufune had never had a girlfriend before; hell, both of them did, and the double-dates were fun every time. And the stories they had to tell each other about the girls! Okada wasn't sure how much of those was true and how much was bragging, but he didn't really care. They used to talk about their girlfriends. Now, Yufune was nothing but secretive. What the hell? It's not that Okada would go and spread rumours or anything! It's just that when you have a best friend, you tell him things. You don't distance yourself from him and pretend nothing is wrong.

Which Yufune did. And he probably didn't even realise he was doing something wrong, because Okada didn't think Yufune would be capable of intentionally making Okada feel left out.

He just... cared about that girl.

And it frustrated the hell out of Okada, to the point that it made him suck at baseball practices. Which in turn made Aniya angry, Mikoshiba worried, the others amused and Kawato – intent on helping him. He didn't need any help, damn it. He needed that cute annoying girlfriend of Yufune's gone. Forever.

Of course he tried to do something about it. He found himself a girlfriend, what's-her-face from Masaki-chan's class, but she was dull and boring, didn't want to watch the baseball practice, and her fringe obscured the view of her face. Okada hated it when someone was hiding behind their hair, be it intentional or not. She also whined about how he was too quiet and didn't want to talk to her. He broke up with her after a week. Obviously, she was no help.

He tried to get Yufune to go with him to the movies on the weekend, but it didn't go over as he planned it. They agreed to meet in front of the cinema; Okada was early and he was surprised when his friend brought that annoying chick over with him. Instead of the zombie flick he was hoping they'd go to, they saw some lame-ass romance shit that the girl insisted upon. Okada almost fell asleep and only didn't because his anger didn't let him. It was supposed to be his night out with his friend. The girl wasn't welcome here. Fuck.

He didn't want to admit that what enraged him the most was the fact that those two were holding hands throughout the whole film.

* * *

><p>For a while, he believed all of this was because he liked the chick. She was cute enough, she was smart, too, and she had nothing against baseball. But the theory died a natural death when Yufune chose a date with her over hanging out with him for the first time. He wasn't mad at Yufune for that decision. He was furious with the girl for taking Yufune away.<p>

That was probably the one and only time he pondered the possibility that he might just be, well, a little gay for Yufune. He was so freaked out by this, he stole his Father's bottle of whisky and got so drunk, he could barely think straight the following morning. He also didn't go to school. He was seriously lucky his parents didn't find out and his younger brother was easily bribed.

There was no way in hell he could be gay. That would be gross. So he dismissed it and didn't even give it a single thought again. Because, really, he was just pissed off that Yufune valued some girl more than their entire friendship. Nothing more. Nothing less.

He even managed to convince himself that this was the cause of his unnatural irritation. He was so easily angered these days, it wasn't even funny. Sekikawa learned as much when he tried to make fun of Okada and suggested that he just needed to get laid – and he learned it by the way of fist. It seemed the popular belief in the baseball team was that Okada was frustrated because Yufune had a girlfriend and he didn't. Sheer idiocy! He cared _nothing_ for girlfriends. He did have one before he dumped her, dammit. He also got more phone numbers daily than any of those losers (excluding Aniya) got throughout the year, so really, what the fuck was their problem?

And, honestly, what the fuck was his problem, anyway? He was acting like a freaking girl. He disgusted himself with how much all of this drama affected him. He wished he didn't care. When did he become an angsting emo kid, again? It felt pathetic, to flip out completely because his friend didn't have time for him. Why couldn't he just suck it up and get over it?

When he realized he never even considered telling Yufune he thought something was wrong with their friendship, he kind of fell stupid. He actually believed for a while that the most oblivious person in the world, namely Yufune Tetsurou, would notice anything by himself. It was almost like trying to talk Kawato out of something when his mind was set to do it, or like believing in Santa. Yufune wasn't one to notice such things. He was the guy who always went "nya, nya" about everything in his happy-go-lucky manner, and even though he irritated the crap out of virtually everybody, he was still everyone's friend. And the pet of the team. Cute, but not overly bright.

Okada decided to talk to him seriously. There was only one "but". There was literally no. Freaking. Time. Whenever he tried to start a casual conversation that could turn into "the talk", somebody interrupted. Most often, it was that little bitch of Yufune's, and Okada was usually left glaring daggers at the back of her head so hard, she should have dropped dead at least a million times. Of course sometimes other people made it hard for him, and everyone was honestly surprised when Okada punched _Aniya_square in the face for snapping at them when they were chatting instead of practising.

Of course, that was something Okada regretted very much indeed. He didn't think there would come a time when he stopped regretting it. Like, ever. Because no-one punches Aniya in the face and gets away with it.

So yeah. Not only was he prevented from explaining to Yufune just how extremely un-cool it is to leave his best friend behind for some girl, he also got beaten up for nothing. It's not like his punch was that hard; Aniya could just let it go. Whatever. The point is, Okada was getting even more frustrated, since nothing seem to go the way he planned.

He hated himself like this. He was too irritable, he started picking fights with the others just to vent some of his anger, he was generally turning into some warped version of a very ill-tempered Shinjou; he even did something he'd promised himself he'd never do: he yelled at his younger brother. And for some stupid shit, too. Oh, the guilt trip that caused. It made him feel even more like shit. He wanted it to end, damn it. He wanted to fucking move on already.

And then, all of a sudden, Yufune started hanging out with him again. Not only that, he never mentioned that cursed girl even once, as if he was trying to pretend she never existed. Okada was confused, if not mainly relieved. And happy. Everything was, like, back to normal. Yufune was back as his shadow like before, and it was as if nothing has ever changed. As if the girl, Masaki-whatever, had never come between them.

He needed to know why. Maybe he shouldn't have, maybe it was stupid that he started questioning the situation instead of being glad the worst was over; but still, he needed to know. Like, now.

* * *

><p>They were sitting on the rooftop, drinking canned juice and generally pretending they were not missing the third period. The others weren't there, probably because they'd met Kawato down the hall and were forced to follow him to class. Tough luck. But that worked well for Okada. He could ask without worrying the guys would make fun of him.<p>

'So, Yufune, that girl, what's-her-face... you still together?'

He was proud of himself. The tone of his voice held so much disinterest, he honestly had to wonder if he wanted to know the answer or not. If he could fool himself, surely he could fool anyone. Hello, Okada Yuuya, I'm your new career option – do as I say and maybe you'll become an actor of world-wide fame! Yeah, right. Now pay attention to the world around you, will you.

'I broke up with her, nya,' Yufune said, a bit sheepish. Okada cast him a surprised look. He didn't expect that. Last time he checked, his best friend was pretty much in love with the female pest.

'Why would you do that?' He asked, this time genuinely curious. Was there something wrong with Masaki-whatever? Her teeth were crooked? Her voice was annoying? She wanted their relationship to progress too fast for Yufune's liking? Or too slow? What the hell made Yufune dump a perfectly good, cute girl (that Okada just happened to hate) like that?

'She really, really hates baseball,' Yufune explained with a shrug. Oh. _Oh. _Well, in their world, somebody hating baseball really had no chance. Especially a girl. Because you can't punch a girl to set her straight, and girls were generally more stubborn than guys, and wouldn't change their minds even when they're wrong. Yes, Okada kind of didn't think too highly of girls. 'But I could forgive her that,' Yufune continued, making Okada confused yet again. He had to have some kind of talent for that.

'Then what was the real reason?...' The question was out before he could even think it through. He swore mentally. One day, he was really going to glue his mouth shut.

Remember, Okada Yuuya: if Yufune wants to tell you something, he will. Nothing will stop him. So don't interrupt or he's going to go all "nya, nya" on you, pissing you off as a result. And then, you will know jack.

'It's obvious, nya,' Yufune said, and his catish grin was kind of cute. 'Okada-kun didn't like her. And I like Okada-kun more than her, nya.'

Fuuuuck. Okada didn't know whether to laugh or die on the spot. He probably tried to do both at the same time, which ended with him almost choking on his juice. What a stupid way to go.

Only, he didn't die, which was good, and he didn't laugh, which was also good. Instead, when he finished choking, he grinned at Yufune, who grinned back. Okay. Whatever. They were best friends. Like, the best of the best. It was only normal that they meant more to each other more than some girls could to any of them. Normal and perfectly natural.

Okada didn't believe it for a second. Fuck, they were both so gay. So obviously, undoubtedly gay. Like... like rainbows. And unicorns. And pink things. And Yufune just made them like that with his pretty innocent almost-confession. What the hell.

Screw that. Okada was just so happy that he didn't care it made him gay. What's wrong with being gay for Yufune? So yeah. He didn't care. He just wondered if that whole girlfriend drama was Yufune's idea to make him get over his denial all along.

Certainly not. Yufune was not that smart.

But, on the other hand...

He didn't have a chance to finish this thought, because Yufune decided enough was enough and successfully forced his mind to shut down by kissing him on the lips. Which was perfect. Even if it didn't last all that long, because Kawato chose that precise moment to find them and drag them down, kicking and screaming bloody murder (or, in Yufune's case, bloody nya nya murder, which didn't even make any sense), to class.

Way to intrude on someone's romance, Kawato.

What happened after class was a completely different story altogether...


End file.
